Evil's Rise
by sportsgallol
Summary: Trust, that's what he wants from us when we help him to destroy the ninja. We were forced to aid him not just because we hate the ninja as much as the overlord does. If we ever betray him, death will be our only option... Rated T for cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ready to be entertained? Then just keep on reading….**

In a forest far from ninjago city stood an old fashion mansion which had belonged to a rich modern family. But a year later reports everywhere had said that the family suddenly vanished without a trace, the police have found nothing that could give them a clue to what happened or where they might have gotten to.

And so they have all forgotten it and moved on with their lives a few months later. But now it is now home to the lord of darkness himself, the overlord. How he escape the island was unknown, but for now he is at his weakest state. Only a few stone warriors including general Kozu have traveled with him to ninjago and stood by their master, waiting for their next command.

The overlord sent his small army to retrieve all of ninjago's most hated enemies to come to his home, if they refuse then the stone warriors should drag them by force. After a week of waiting, general Kozu approached the overlord and spook. "My dark lord, all of ninjago's enemies have arrived and are waiting for you."

A pleased smile spread across the overlord's face. "Excellent! I will be there soon general." Kozu left the room as the overlord followed. Although he is in his weak state, he is in his golden master form and after a while he no longer needed his cane to walk.

Murmurs filled the dining room as all of ninjago's cruelest enemies sat while eating as for a feast was set for their arrival. Night looked at her father and spoke. "Dad I don't think this is a good idea." Garmadon faced her daughter with a frown. "I had no choice, the stone warriors threaten to kill you if I had not come. But don't worry hopefully everything is going to be fine."

"Just like when you told me it will be alright since you took me away from mom, light, and Lloyd?" Night asked with hurt and anger in her voice. "Your power was out of control, I had to otherwise you would have hurt them! I just wanted to help you learn on how to control your dark powers…" Garmadon said. Before night could argue with her father they were interrupted by a rasp, but loud voice. "I welcome you all to my home!" The overlord said as he entered.

"What did you want usssssss here for overlord?" Skales asked as he glared at him. "And it better be a good reassssssson!" The dark lord chuckled. "I need you all in aiding me to destroy the ninja of Couse why else?" "Oh I don't know, maybe help with the laundry!" A hybrid serpentine shouted sarcastically. Half of the roof was filled with laughter as others glanced nervously at each other.

The overlord walk over the serpent that had dare insult him and grabbed him by the neck chocking him. "It would be ashamed to lose a warrior already don't you think?" All the snake could do was struggle while tears fell down from his cheeks. Finally the overlord let him go and the serpent gasp for air while coughing.

"Pathetic really some of you here are worthless but sadly I need you. With all of us together we will have the advantage and chance of destroying the ninja! Trust is what we need to each other, I know you might have your differences within those who are in this very room but I ask for you to put it aside! We all have one thing in common and it's our hatred for those pesky ninjas and our ruling of ninjago, well most of you anyways…." The overlord said as he picked up a goblet and raised it high. "Who will join me in battle between good and evil and to prove heroes will not always win?"

Everyone looked at each other and whispered. But then all rose with a goblet in their hands and cheered. Night went along with everybody but felt sick to her stomach. "I welcome you to stay here for there are many rooms to use, but remember never lead the ninja here otherwise all will fail. And also, if you ever betray me then death will be your only option. "

When the feast was over most of them went to find their own rooms while the rest retrieve to their homes which were nearby. Nighttime came and all were asleep except for one. The overlord quietly walked to the basement of the mansion to a cabinet filled with books. He pulled a red book with a golden strip on it and watched as a secret room opened up.

When he first arrived in the mansion he discovered a secret room down in the basement, no one not even his stone warriors have discovered it yet. He entered the room and smiled as he saw the owners of the mansion chained to the wall. Blood from many wounds that he has given them was dried, the father's neck was twisted into an unnatural angel, the mothers eyes were popped out and parts of her skin were ripped showing the inside of her body, the little boy was his best work. The boy's once beautiful golden hair was now ripped from his skull, half of his head was chopped clean off, his right armed was almost ripped off but was still attached by his veins, his legs were twisted In a unnatural way, and his left arm was slice opened to see his bones that have connected to his arm.

The overlord smiled at the sight and sighed. "And they were such good people though. I may have lost most of my power, but weapons made from these pathetic mortals really do come in handy. I'll hope to use them again soon…"

**And there you have it, chapter one is done! So they all agree to work for him? Looks like the ninja are in trouble! But don't worry some of these chapters will have some mini adventures with some of the villains later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's ready for chapter two? Oh and merry Christmas everybody!**

Everyone was asleep in the mansion except for Night, who was on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her Father was sharing a room with her, garmadon was fast asleep on the floor with a blanket that covered him. There was only one bed but garmadon decided to sleep on the floor so his daughter can have the bed.

People have always thought that garmadon was a monster but only if they see that there's still good in him. While deep in her thoughts her pet dragon Luna nudge night's elbow. Night smiled and petted Luna. "Hey girl I'm fine just get some sleep ok?"

The dragon stared at her for a moment and walked over to garmadon and curled up beside him. Over to the corner of the room was the sword of silver which was Night's weapon. She made sure the overlord didn't know about the weapon because he might have taken it away.

After a few minutes later her eyes shut into a deep slumber. The next day rays of light enter through the window and shined on Night's face. She hesitated at first but finally opened her eyes and groaned while sitting up. _Morning already? Argh I just want to go back to sleep! _Thought Night as garmadon and Luna woke up as well.

Garmadon yawned and smiled at his daughter. "Did you sleep ok?" His daughter nodded in response as the dragon walked over to night and licked her. Night smiled and petted Luna. "Do you think we might get breakfast dad?" Night asked.

Garmadon nodded. "Probably, let's go check." So the three walked out of their room and went to the dining room. Last night while everyone was going to bed the overlord told Night that her pet dragon can stay. Night was relived about that. _Well at least Luna is here with me. _She thought.

In the kitchen Nuckels and Kruncha were making breakfast along with the help of some stone warriors who surprisingly know how to cook. "I say we make pancakes!" Nuckels exclaimed. Kruncha sighed and rolled his eyes. "You always want pancakes you nitwit! Why don't we try something else instead?"

The other skeleton put his hands on his boney hips. "Pancakes!" Kozu walked over to the two skeletons to see what the problem was. "What is going on?" "Kruncha wants to make something different when I want to make pancakes!" Whined Nuckels. "I'm tired of eating pancakes! We can make bacon and scrambled eggs instead." Kruncha replied.

"No!" Shouted Nuckels. Kozu shook his head and spoke. "Just make both ok? This is the most ridiculous argument that I ever heard!" Then the general stone warrior walked out of the kitchen and accidently bumped into to cryptor. "M-M-My apologies general cryptor!" Kozu said as his cheeks turned a little red.

The nindriod nodded and moved on. Kozu smiled as he watched him walk away. He couldn't explain it but whenever he was near cryptor he would instantly blush like crazy or sometimes a little bit. He admired the nindriod from his leadership and his snappy insults to others.

Could it be that he has a crush on him? But they only met for a short time, but he blushes still when cryptor was around. It was hard for him to push this away from his mind since it keeps coming back up. Kozu joined the other villains at the dining room table and sat with the overlord.

Soon everybody was settled and Nuckels and Kruncha were entering the dining room and handed everybody their breakfast. "What is this?" The overlord ask as he poked the pancake with his fork. "Pancakes with bacon inside them!" Exclaimed Nuckels. "What are pancakes?" The overlord asked.

Everybody stopped eating and stared at the dark lord. The overlord raised a brow in question. "The thing that's on your plate duh!" Garmadon said. The dark lord frowned and stared at the pancake on his plate. Kruncha walked over to the overlord and explain to him.

After that everybody else went back to eating their pancakes with bacon in it. "Bacon pancakes! Did you get this idea from adventure time?" One of the pirates asked Nuckels and Kruncha. Nuckels smiled. 'It was Kruncha's idea since we couldn't decide what to make for breakfast."

Breakfast was soon over and everyone went to do their own thing. The overlord and Kozu stayed in the dining room to talk. "My dark lord what is our next plan? We have gathered all of ninjago's most hated enemies and they now stay here with us." Kozu said.

"Tell Samukai, Skales, and garmadon to meet me in my chambers tonight for I have a special task for them to do." The overlord replied. Kozu bowed and left the dining room to do what his master had commanded.

Garmadon was outside watching his daughter play with her dragon. "May I speak with you garmadon?" Kozu asked. Garmadon turned to face the stone warrior and nodded. "My master wishes for you to meet him in his chambers tonight since he has a special task for you and a few others." The general replied.

"Very well then, tell him I'll be there." Garmadon responded. Kozu nodded and left to find the others. Garmadon faced back to where his daughter was with Luna. _I wonder what that bastard wants anyways. _He thought.

Nighttime came and everybody went to their rooms to retire except for Samukai, skales, and garmadon. Like the overlord had requested they came to his chambers to meet with him. "SSSSSo what do you want usssssss for overlord?" Asked skales as he crossed his arms.

The dark lord grinned at the three. "I need you to capture zane and bring him here." "But why?" Samukai asked. "Because I will be able to reprogram him into becoming our spy so we can learn the ninja's weak points. I need you three along with my stone warriors to capture the white ninja."

Samukai, skales, and garmadon nodded. The overlord smiled in response and replied.

"It's time for Zane to be Rebooted!"

**Looks like zane might be in trouble. But I'm sure zane will be alright right? And yes I like the idea of shipping general cryptor and Kozu so deal with it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! **

Zane walked alone into the night as a cool breeze brushed past him. Sometimes when he wanted to be alone he would walk outside to clear his mind. The moon was full and its rays of light shined upon him, it was a peaceful night. But sadly it did not last long as zane froze.

"I sense an evil presence." Zane said to himself. Before he could do anything the stone warriors jumped from the trees and tackled zane. "Ninja-Go!" Zane shouted as he spun into a white tornado which got the stone warriors off him.

The stone warriors got up and were not hurt since they were made to be indestructible. Another tornado appeared in front of the nindriod and stop to revel garmadon. "What do you want garmadon?" Zane demanded.

The four armed man threw a punch at the nindriod not saying a word. Zane flipped over garmadon and kicked him in the back to make him tumble. "Not going to speak like all bad guys do when they fight?" He asked as garmadon quickly got up and faced toward him.

"I'm one of those who like to get down to business." Garmadon growled as he ducked from a punch from zane. Suddenly daggers flew toward zane which pinned him to a tree. "Hurry we musssssst tie him up before he esssssscapessssss!" Skales demanded.

Before zane could use his spinjitzu to get him unpinned Samukai knocked him out with a club. All zane could see now was inky black darkness filling his vision.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the mansion cryptor walked into his room and sat on his bed. Mindroid was bothering him again which should be no surprise since he told the little nindriod that he could be his big brother. Mindroid was different, not just in size but in personality. He was actually programmed with emotions!

And ever since that he was bullied by the other nindriods. Cryptor had pity on poor Mindroid which was strange. But he stood up for the little nindriod and ever since them Mindroid claimed cryptor on being his big brother.

So cryptor went along with the idea on being his "big brother." Heck Mindroid has told him that he always wanted a brother anyways so what? "Hello cryptor I was wondering where you were!" Mindroid exclaimed as he ran onto the bed and tackled him with a hug.

"Mindroid if you don't mind I would like some alone time." Cryptor replied as he pushed Mindroid off of him. The little nindriod frowned. "Oh…. Well ok then….. I guess I'll be going…" Mindroid hopped off the bed and walked away.

"Hold on for a minute Mindroid." Cryptor said, silently regretting on what he was doing. Mindroid stopped and faced him with a brow raised.

The taller nindriod sighed and gave a small smile. "Forget the alone time I can do that later. Do you want to do something?" The little nindriod smiled and ran over to the other nindriod. Cryptor pat him on the head.

"How about we play hide and seek?" Mindroid asked as he sat beside cryptor. Cryptor raised a brow. "What is Hide and seek?"

XXXXXXX

Kruncha kissed Nuckels forehead and smiled at the other skeleton who was asleep in bed. Earlier Nuckels had a nightmare and he had to calm him down and help him back to sleep. It was like putting a little kid to bed! But heck it was kind of cute to him.

The other skeletons respected the too lovers and supported it. The skeletons weren't that bad when they don't attack people. Back in the underworld a few years ago when Nuckels asked him out he was shocked and the angrily told him no.

Poor Nuckels cried and ran away making Kruncha guilty. He only loved knuckles as a friend but he wasn't gay like Nuckels. But he felt sorry for him and went to search for his friend. Once he found Nuckels he apologized and told him that he would love to go out with him.

Nuckels hugged Kruncha and said that he wouldn't let him down. And he did just that, ever since then they were a couple and loved each other no matter how annoying they can be to each other.

Kruncha curled up beside Nuckels and closed his eyes and whispered a quick I love you before sleep went upon him.

XXXXXXXX

Night was once again in her bed with Luna sleeping right beside her. Her father had told her earlier that he had to do a task for the overlord and he would be back soon. _I wonder how Lloyd and light are doing right now._ She thought.

Night may be evil but that doesn't mean she has a good side. Her family was what she loved the most and her dragon. Luna was loyal to her and heck even her father! Most normal kids would either have a dog, cat or maybe a goldfish but she was one of the lucky ones to have an awesome dragon.

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the blanket and her dragon curled beside her. Sleep was one of her problems here besides living here with the other villains. After a while living in the mansion she made friends with some of them like Mindroid for example.

He was special aside for the other nindriods. Also there was Kruncha and Nuckels, they were actually more childish and funny then evil. Night sighed and opened her eyes and asked aloud to herself. "When is dad coming back yet?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Samukai, skales, and garmadon entered into the overlord's chambers and threw the huge sack to the ground. The overlord nodded in approval. "Well that didn't take long." "So how do you reprogram this tin can?" Samukai asked as he kicked the sack.

"Let him out of the sack first, I had some experience with technology since I was stuck in the Digi verse for a while." The overlord replied. Samukai and skales took zane out of the sack and laid him on the bed. The dark lord walked over to the knocked out nindriod and opened his chest panel.

While he went to work on reprogramming zane the three watched. "Can we go now?" Skales asked. The overlord nodded in response. The three walked out of the room to go to their own. _Thankfully this is not as hard as it looks. _The dark lord thought.

After an hour later the overlord finished and stepped back as zane rose from his bed. "Good you are awake. I am your master and you must do what I say. Do you understand?" The overlord asked. Zane got out of bed and bowed.

"As you wish my dark lord."

**And yes I also ship Nuckels and Kruncha! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Peanut butter cups are so good! Now I feel sick for eating too many….**

The morning rays of the sun filled through the overlord's chamber illuminating the once dark room. The dark lord groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked down beside the bed and noticed that zane was on the floor sleeping. _Perhaps I should have given him a room for the night… _He thought.

The dark lord got out of bed and carefully steps over the sleeping nindriod, only as it seems as bad luck has come his way, he tripped over zane and fell flat to his face. A groan escaped from his lips and got back up while mumbling. "I really hate mornings…" He got on his knees and opens Zane's chest panel to flip the awake switch. Instantly Zane's eyes fluttered open and quickly sat up startling the overlord. "Good morning master. What task shall I do today?"

"Well first of all you can stop giving me small jump scares like that for one and I would like for you to go back to the ninja's bounty and spy on them for me. Find what their weak spots are and tell me, but so that they wouldn't be suspicious of your "Strange" behavior, I would like you to act like your usual self is that clear?" The overlord instructed. The white nindriod nodded and stood up. "You are dismissed." The overlord said.

Zane bowed and left the room speaking not another word. The dark lord sighed and walked over to his dresses with a mirror and looked upon his reflection staring back at him. "I sometimes wish that I wasn't who I am today, a monster." He snapped out of his trance when his name was called and turned around facing Kozu. "What is it now Kozu?" The stone warrior general bowed and responded. "Breakfast is ready now master."

"Oh yes of course! I'll be down in a minute." The dark entity replied. Kozu once again bowed and started to leave in till his master called out for him again. "And Kozu… you do not always have to bow to me you know." A bit of surprise was spread across the warrior's face. "Are you all right my dark lord, you do not sound like yourself…" The overlord cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I just a little stressed right now that is all."

Kozu nodded and left the room silently. The dark entity followed him out and saw that cryptor was passing by him and Kozu. He noticed that Kozu slightly blushed as cryptor accidently bumped his side. "My apologies Kozu." Cryptor said. "T-t-that's ok!" Kozu said quickly. The nindriod gave him a funny look and kept on moving. _What just happened? Why did my stone warrior general blush at the pile of nuts and bolts? Unless….._

While the dark entity was busy thinking of his discovered theory, he didn't see where he was going and ran into the closed door. _Damn it again!?_ The overlord grumbled and rubbed his now sore nose. He opened the door and entered into the dining room where everybody else was eating waffles. They all stopped eating for a moment and stared at him, but then turned their attention back to their breakfast. Kozu and the overlord sat down and started eating the waffles that were in front of them. "Is your nose alright?" Kozu asked concern.

Sadly half of the people in the room near them heard it and grinned. "What happen to his nose?" A skeleton asked.

"Don't say anythi-" The overlord got interrupted as the general spoke once again. "Oh he ran into a door and hurt his nose." The dark lord face palmed and groaned. More people have stopped eating and listened to the conversation. Some of them were snickering. "Aww did the wittle evil ssspirt hurt hissss wittle nossse? Do you need a bandage?" A serpentine shouted as others began to burst out laughing. _They don't learn do they?_ He thought as he grabbed a knife and threw it at the serpent that dare mocked him. The knife went flying into the serpents eye and blood started to slowly spray. A wail escapes from the poor snake as he pulled the knife out of his eye.

Everybody froze and watched as the overlord got up and walked over to the serpent. "You are brave to insult me, but you are foolish. We have been through with this with another haven't we?" The snake whimpered as he used his napkin to stop the bleeding. "Kozu bring this one a towel and fix his injury could you?" The overlord asked.

Kozu nodded and left the dining room. "That's twice that this has happened. Let's hope it wouldn't happen again agree?" The dark lord asked. Everybody shook their head yes and quickly went back to eating while making no eye contact with one another.

After a while when breakfast was over, everybody went to do their own thing. The overlord was back in his chambers, staring at his mirror once again. Garmadon quietly opened the door to the dark lords chambers and was about to say something when the overlord spoke. "I can't believe I let anger come over me again!"

"Well maybe you need a therapist?' Joked garmadon. The overlord jumped and quickly turned around surprised. "What do you want?" "I was wondering if we had anything yet from zane." Garmadon answered as he sat on the overlord's bed. "Oh." Replied the dark entity as he sat on the bed besides the four armed man.

"Hmm… you know what I always like to do sometimes when I stress?" He asked. The entity raised a brow. "I'm not stressed you pathetic mortal." "Yes you are and I can tell! But just hear me out ok?" garmadon asked with a grin. The overlord rolled his eyes. "Very well, what is it?"

The four armed man shouted with excitement. "A guy's night out!" "A what?" the entity asked confused. _This is so sad… _garmadon thought. "A guy's night out, it's where a group of guys hang out with each other for the whole night and have fun!"

"And you want me to participate in this?" The overlord asked once again. Garmadon nodded. "Yup! I'll even bring Samukai and pythor along." "Hmm…. Very well then, I agree to join you with this "guy's night out." The entity agreed. Garmadon got up and grinned again. "Excellent! I'll tell the others." And so the four armed man walked out of the room.

Suddenly he bumped into his daughter. "I heard what you said in there." Night said. "Why are you trying to have a guy's night out with the overlord?" "Look I just want to get on his good side so we wouldn't be much of in harm's way, and also its ben so long since I had a guy's night out with anyone." His daughter laughed. "Alright I understand, but don't do anything stupid ok?" Night's father saluted and smiled. Night laughed again at her father's reaction. "Besides, when have I ever done anything stupid?" Garmadon asked. Night tapped her chin. "Well…."

"Never mind don't answer that!" Garmadon quickly said.

**A guy's night out huh? Sorry I couldn't help myself with this idea. It's been stuck in my head for a while and I had to do it! Anyways the next chapter is going to be centered on nuckles, Kruncha, and Kozu. Looks like you have to wait a chapter or maybe two before the Guy's night out chapter! : 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so me and my sister were watching the movie Box trolls and saw this guy explode. Suddenly a few seconds later we heard an ambulance driving down our neighborhood road! Total coincidence! XD**

Kruncha was outside sitting on a small hill watching his boyfriend chasing a squirrel. "I almost have him! He's going to be an adorable pet for us!" Nuckles exclaimed. The other skeleton face palmed and sighed in frustration. Early after breakfast the two noticed that garmadons daughter had a pet dragon and nuckles then decided that they should have a pet of their own.

An hour has past and so far nuckles hasn't succeed in catching the little nut muncher. _Good lord I should have thought of going to the pet store instead of this! _Kruncha thought with a groan. "I got him! I got him! Look Kruncha I caught the squirrel! Isn't he the cutest thing you ever saw?" The cheerful skeleton said as he walked over to his companion showing him the furry rodent in his bony hands.

The squirrel was trying to struggle out of his grasp, but he did not succeed. Soon he stopped and gave up in defeat. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep him. I mean he does have a family to take care of probably…." Kruncha said. "But we could be his family!" exclaimed nuckles. Before they started an argument they Kozu called out to them and walked over. Since nuckles was distracted, his grasp was a little lose, giving the furry nut eater a chance to escape.

The squirrel quickly jumped out of the skeletons hands and ran away. "Aww man! Now I have to catch him again!" Whined nuckles. "Maybe later…" Kruncha advised. Kozu sat in front of the couple and cleared his throat. "May I ask you something?" he asked. The two skeletons nodded. The stone warrior was nervous at first but asked anyways. "Is it normal to fall in love with a male creature, no matter the species?"

Before nuckles could say anything, Kruncha spoke. "Yes it is at times. Why do you ask Kozu?" "Well duh! He has a crush on some guy obviously." His companion said with a grin. A small blush crossed over the general's face. "So who is it? Tell me! Tell me! I'm dying to know!" Nuckles squealed. Kruncha smacked him upside the head. "You bonehead you are already dead! Look he probably doesn't want us to know who it is and we should respect that."

His boyfriend whimpered as he rubbed the sore spot on where he was smacked. Kruncha sighed and kissed nuckles forehead. "Sorry…" he murmured. "It's alright." Nuckles assured him. Then he turned to Kozu. "Hehe we usually do this little argument thing once in a while, so is there anything else you need to know?"

Kozu scratched the back of his head for a second and answered. "Well actually I kind of want to tell you who I like, but promise me you'll keep it a secret." The skeletons crossed their hearts in promise. The stone warrior nodded and smiled in relief that he could trust them. "Well, I have a crush on general cryptor…" "That bucket of bolts? Well I can't judge you for who you pick but I must warn you that he can be a huge jerk at times." Said Kruncha.

"I have noticed, but he is not all that bad." Kozu said. A few seconds of silence filled the area in till nuckles interrupt. "I think it's sweet that Kozu has feelings for cryptor! Your secret is totally safe with us, so no worries." "Thank you! I feel better now…" The stone warrior responded. After that, Kozu got up and smiled once again at the skeleton couple. Then he headed back inside to check on his master to see if he had any tasks that are needed to be completed. Kozu entered the overlord's chambers to see if he was in there. The overlord was putting back a knife in his drawer, not noticing that his servant had entered. "Is there any tasks for me my dark lord?" Kozu asked.

The overlord flinched and turns to face him. "Err… not at the moment Kozu, but I will not be here this afternoon though." "Why?" The stone warrior asked with a brow raised. The dark entity rolled his eyes and sighed. "I was convinced to participate in a 'guy's night out' thing." "What is a guy's night out?" Kozu asked once again. The overlord closed his drawer and walked over to his bed and sat. "That's what I said! But, I will be fine so there is no need to worry Kozu."

His servant nodded in agreement and said nothing. "You are dismissed, also while I am later absent you will be in charge in till I get back. Do you understand?" The overlord asked. Kozu bowed and then left the room in silence.

The stone warrior was walking down the hall in till he was stopped by cryptor. A small blushed spread across kozu's face once again. "Kozu, can you help me find Mindroid? He's playing hide and seek and so far I can't find! It's been an hour and he's nowhere to be found!"

Kozu cleared his throat and spook. "Of course I'll help you find him!" A relived look crossed cryptor's face. "Excellent, nobody wanted to help me because their either lazy or stubborn." And so the two went off to find the smaller nindriod.

Back in the overlord' room, Mindroid was under his bed giggling madly. The overlord froze and looked around the room. _Where is that coming from?_ He thought. Mindroid went quiet, not making a peep. The overlord decided to look under the bed and got on his knees.

_Oh no! Now he'll ruin my hiding place. _Mindroid thought in panic. When the overlord was on his stomach he looked under the bed and stared right into the eyes on Mindroid. "Hello!" Chirped Mindroid.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the overlord in surprised. _Well, I'm screwed…. _Thought Mindroid.

**I kind of think of Mindroid as a little kid more than a short adult nindriod. Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
